


Body

by Oienel



Series: Drabble Games [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oienel/pseuds/Oienel
Summary: A collection of drabbles, each focusing on certain party of body.





	1. Baekhyun x Collarbones

**Author's Note:**

> I did two drabble games on tumblr, body part x EXO member, and this the result. Some of them are rated, some are not - but mostly yes.

There are things that just catch your attention. The minute details that you don’t see at the first sight, but once you realize they are here, you can’t help but notice only them.

It’s like an itch you can’t scratch, like a song that doesn’t want to leave your head. It takes forms of different things.

But for you, for you it’s Baekhyun’s collarbones.

They are not always visible, sometimes the collar of his shirt is too high, and that’s the moment, when you miss them.

But then.

But then, there are moments, when the clavicles are perfectly visible. His neckline is deep, showing the smooth expanse of the skin.  And when he lowers his head, just a little, they appear.

Precisely shaped bones, that beg to be always visible, that deserve being exhibited.

The links of the tendons in the neck drawing perpendicular lines to the beginning of the clavicles, and the deep valleys formed above the collarbones are covered in shadows, and you find yourself wondering: how nice it would be to measure the length of the bone with a tip of your finger. To feel uneven tissues under the velvety skin. You’d dip your fingers in the channel sculpted by his bones, and feel the subclavius muscle and maybe minute twitches of his pulse. You’d run it slowly to the shoulders, and then map the underside while going back to the protruding bone under his neck.

You don’t see the end of the collarbones. They are always hidden under the shirt, but you know that they fit justly with the shoulder bones.

And when his skin is glossy, shining with the sweat from the exertion and the lights are flickering above him, the illumination on his chest always changing, you get to see the new deeps and esoteric landscape of his collarbones, and you know that you won’t find better, more detailed masterpiece.


	2. Chanyeol x Biceps

The best place in the world, the best place to be is his arms.

But not because it’s warm. Of course, it is, but that’s not the main reason.

And it’s not because you feel safe. Of course you do, mind you, how not to feel safe in a loving embrace, engulfed in his scent, with his chin on top of your head. When you can place your forehead on his shoulder, or vice versa when he can bury his face in your neck. But again, it’s not the best thing about being in his arms.

It’s also not because it’s a clear sign that you are his, and he is yours, and no one can say otherwise. That’s also a good reason, but not the most important.

The one thing that gets you, the one you don’t want to share aloud (but you suspect that he knows) is obvious when you watch TV together, you once again safe in Chanyeol’s arms. You try to focus on the screen, but with his arms bent the dip between his deltoid and biceps is amazingly prominent. You know that your fingers are not warm when you grab his biceps. Dedicatedly, as if you didn’t mean to do that. The skin is soft and you can’t help, but caress it with your thumb. He does not react verbally, but he flexes his arm for you, and you squeeze the muscle under your fingers.

The one thing that gets you is a moment, when he is wearing a normal shirt. And he gesticulates vividly, like he always does, and you really, really try to follow the plot of the story, but you feel how your eyes sidetrack and you find yourself staring at his biceps and the line of triceps more often than not. The fact that only part of the arm is showing teases you, and you know that you’d love to see the deltoid.

The one thing that gets you is a moment, when he is working. And you can clearly see the muscles working, flexing and relaxing in turns. The lines and shadows are always changing and you wonder how something constant can be fluid to such an extent.

You love seeing him in the sleeveless shirts, the smooth expanse of skin bared to your eyes. You love it when he sits in front of you, both elbows on the table, arms crossed and the biceps nearly bursting the velvety, pale skin.

You love it when he hugs you, and hoist you up, because he doesn’t want to upset his spine, and you can feel the muscles in his arms working and straining, and you are torn between supporting yourself with hands behind his neck and ensure that you are not going to fall, or to move your hands down to feel the stressed fiber under your fingers.

But you love it the most, when you are walking together hand in hand, and he lets your hand go and then offers you his arm. He smiles at you with a knowing smile, and you blush a little with the embarrassment, but nonetheless you take his arm, and walk with him, arm in arm, with your fingers holding his arm, as if it was only life buoy, the muscles alive under your fingers, and skin ever so smooth.


	3. Kai x Arms

The drop of sweat is sliding down the skin. It should have already stopped, obstructed by tiny little hairs, but it’s persistent. It’s clear and perfectly visible on the golden skin. The drop is tenacious and it conquers the first obstacle on its way, the mount of the shoulder.

It inches down the slope of the deltoid and it hesitates briefly on the conjunction between the upper muscle and biceps, just to accelerate on the lean skin of the upper arm. It skids down the inside of an elbow and finds its trail just above the popping vein. It flows this route until the drop is out of your sight.

At this point you are high on adrenaline, and already too far gone to think straight. You want to tell yourself that this is the reason why you were watching the drop of sweat sliding down his arm.

But the truth is you were watching it, because Jongin’s arms are a thing of a beauty.

Even when he is balls deep  in you, his arms supporting his weight on the hands, palms flat on the mattress. His hair is soaked in sweat and some strands are mated to his forehead, but most is flying back and forth, sending drops of his sweat flying. His face is blushed from exertion, veins on his neck straining the skin.

He is snapping his hips just right, just the way you see regularly on stage. The wave he does begins in his shoulders and it moves down his body. Again. And again. And again.

Rhythm is constant, sensual, but the sharp cant of his hips accentuates the end of each wave. Your own body is covered in perspiration, liquid collecting between your breasts.

His eyes are closed, he is clearly concentrating on his own pleasure, but you don’t mind. It’s not like you are not getting any out of this.

You arch, you writhe, but the pleasure is not subduing. In your abandonment you reach up and your fingers clutch around his biceps. For sure the hold is bruising, but his only reaction is a long moan. The tissue under your fingertips is cramping and pulsing and your hands slide down the sweaty skin, as you can’t find a sold grip. In a pursue of an anchor your nails sink into the epidermis.

Your mark will be seen for days. Days of looking at his arms, and remembering how good it felt. How pleasure overtook you. Days of seeing his arms and feeling the surge of arousal.

Years of his arms being your favorite aphrodisiac.


	4. Kai x Lips

You love Jongin’s lips. Yup, that’s it. No point in dwelling on that. No point in doing long intro, when you just know, that you love them.

How can one not worship them. Perfect upper lip: the impeccable arch of a philtrum, cupid’s arch to die-for, vermilion border sharp and acute, separating the skin of his face from his lip. Perfect bottom lip: full, plump and substantially soft, shadowing the patch of skin under his mouth.

Perfect, kissable mouth.

Perfect when he worries bottom lip between his teeth. Perfect, when he swipes his thumb across the bottom lip, even more perfect, when he does the swipe with his tongue.

Perfect when you find those sinful lips on your neck. The hot air caressing the skin taken as a prisoner between by his mouth. The kiss left under the kiss, mark left next to the mark.

Perfect when you find those sinful lips around your nipple. So soft and cushy. And yet strong enough to make you squirm, to make you cant your hips up.

Perfect when he finds your clitoris with his mouth. When he takes it between his lips and the silky touch teases you to no end. The way he alternates the proding between his sleek tongue and plump lips, because he knows, how much you adore them.

But when his lips find your labia, and you feel them move against your folds until they are as swollen and plump  as his own, you can’t help but sing your praises. And when you see him raising above your legs, the tongue gathering the rest of your liquids from his lips, and he secures it in his mouth, you just whimper.

When his lips find yours, you can only relish the overwhelming feeling, as your own lips explore his and the nerve-packed padded skin collecting more data than your  eyes can. You can feel slightly chapped bottom lip and oh-so-velvety upper lip. You ever so often suck one of his lips into your mouth and tease it with your teeth or tongue, and when you part to take a breath his lips are swollen and reddened, and it only prompts you to kiss him again.

But when his mouth stretch in the warm smile, when he sees you; smirking one, when he sees you take of your shirt; grinning one, when you take off your pants; the lustful one when you take of your bra, you are just left to marvel at the erogenous zone, that even if not a part of your own body, arouses you.


	5. Kai x Thighs

You like Jongin’s thighs clothed. Even then they seem strong and the way the jeans or leather is clinging to them like a second skin is just mindblowingly amazing.

You like when he is sitting next to you, ankle on his knee, with one arm around you, while the other hand is resting on his thigh, fingers splayed. You can’t resist placing your own hand on his thigh, and he doesn’t even realize that. The muscles are hard and firm, and you can easily follow the deep of quadricepsis femoris muscle (right, you learned the Latin name of the bundle of muscles on thigh).

You like when he is sitting in front of you, thighs splayed and you can’t seem to focus on the conversation going.

You like when he is dancing or stretching and you can see how the muscles work, straining the sinful skinny pants even more.

You love sitting on his lap, hands more often tucked under you than not. You love how he sometimes open his legs to scare you and you fall to the couch with your butt between his legs.

But you like his thighs even more, when you can see them in their perfect, bare glory. Golden skin is the cherry on top. The way the muscles work as he walks, the tendons showing and hiding yet again. Like the top of the leg hides under the boxers and how it reappears when he sits down. Your eyes seem to always follow his legs around.

You love it when he hoist you up, the legs bending ever so slightly to accommodate new weight. You love it when he slams you against closest vertical surface and your legs are supported by his slightly spread legs.

You love it, when you are on your knee in front of him. You get to knead your fingers into his skin and to tease the inside parts of his thighs. The skin is soft even when the leg is not. You pleasure him, while satisfying your own kink.

You adore and cherish every moment, when he has you on your back, buried deep inside you and back of your own thighs are supported by his legs. You absolutely love it when you can feel and hear skin slapping on skin and you change your position so you can claw your fingers into his strung thighs. You love it when they shake from the strain and yet he is still making them move. You lust for them being all covered in sweat from the exertion. You love it as the stutter and cramp when he comes.

And you yearn for them afterwards. When he clings to you, crushes you in his embrace and more often than not he throws his leg on top of you, to hold you in place. It’s not like you would escape either way, but with his thigh on yours, the thought of escaping is not even born.


	6. Sehun x Ass

There are things that you just have to do. Things that just have to be done. Like getting up in the morning. Doing laundry at least once a week. Washing your hair every second day. Dolling up once in a while and spending the evening on your couch every so often. Like petting the puppy you see on the street or checking yourself out in the shop’s window. Buying another nail polish/lipstick/pair of shoes, even though you don’t need them. Like slapping Sehun’s butt every time he bends over.

Don’t get it wrong, it just happens. You know pretty well that this is objectifying (you are a girl, mind you, you know how it feels to be objectified), but you can’t really help yourself. Not when they feel so good on your hand and he straightens up and looks at you with eyebrows furrowed and proceeds to take you on the nearest surface.

Just like now.

Thankfully this time you did it in the bedroom, so now you are on your back with Sehun above you. You rarely see his naked butt. It’s not exactly practical in bed, but you do feel it with your hands often enough to be able to sculpt it in your mind.

From hours of watching him on stage, his hips swaying and wiggling, with his buttocks stretching through the fabrics of his pants. Leather, jeans, whatever. You are just thankful that they are always fitted perfectly.  It’s not an accident that somebody has coined the term ‘sebooty’.

But having your hands on his buttocks, while he is rutting into you, his sweat covered body sliding on top of your wet one, is an entirely different story. The skin is soft, and should be pale, but you know that there are red imprints of your fingers and nails on it, as well as a large mark of a slap from earlier. But even now, when the his gluteal muscles are tensed, showing the clear outline of the muscles starting from his hips, the skin is so delicate that you just need to knead your fingers into it.

The surface is firm, but you know well enough that when he is not fucking into you, his butt is always cushiony and squishy. Your hand moves up and you feel the tailbone under your fingertips and then the double deeps on the small of his back.

But when he speeds up, you can’t really think about his ass in the skin tight jeans, so you just dig your nails into his buttocks and mewl. His faces is hidden away in your neck, you can feel your hairs pulling, but the little pinpricks of pain don’t matter. Every now and then his chest gets low enough to rub your nipples. Your mouth is hanging open, and you can catch a breath as he pounds into you with a short, forceful thrusts. You feel his laboring breath on your skin and you just whine - high in the throat.

Later, when he lays on the bed in his full naked glory, you look at his back, and down at the round, yet firm buttocks, you do another thing that you just have to do.

Kneeling on the bed you bend down and bite his buttock.   
The mark of your teeth looks great between little halfmoons you made with your nails.


	7. Sehun x Neck

"Are you satisfied?"

The question seems to float In the air as you inhale. The distinct smell surrounds you, and you feel like home. Safe.

But how else would you feel with your nose buried in Sehun’s neck?

You came back home around 10 minutes ago and saw him sitting on your couch watching TV, so you naturally screeched in delight (making him laugh at you) and made your way to him, taking off your jacket and boots in the process. You nearly tripped the coffee table over and tomorrow you’ll have a nasty bruise on your shin, but finally you reached him and he opened his arms and you have fallen down on his lap and you buried your face in his neck.

That was 10 minutes ago.

Ten _glorious_ minutes of you reacquainting yourself with his neck. Every deep and every beauty mark is not safe from your probing fingers, soft lips and playful teeth. You pay a special attention to the mole under his jaw. You assault it for the umpteenth time and Sehun just lets you.

It’s not like he is not getting anything out of that. You are sitting on his lap and you know that he is also happy to see you.

But you have this unspoken deal, where you get to properly worship his neck after a long period of not seeing each other.

And since you are not really satisfied, you sit back, not answering his question. You look up for a second to meet his eyes and to ogle his ridiculously handsome face. Then you look down to assess your work. His long neck is covered in minute red spots, and on his Adam’s apple there is a round mark of your teeth.

You bend down again to trace the side of his neck with your nose. You can smell his fragrance and it’s getting to your head, making you dizzy, but it’s absolutely your favorite place to be.

Especially when he scratches your back with his short nails.

"You are making me wonder if it’s really me that you like," he says and his Adam’s apple bobs up and down, and you can hear the rising sound of your own blood flowing in your ears.  You bite down with a whimper.

He hisses and you can feel his muscles under your mouth tensing, and tendons in his neck are showing.

You mewl quietly and the sound gets him. He flips you and without a word he opens your fly and takes off your pants and undergarments. You whine, looking at his harassed neck with a mix of lust and pride.

"I wasn’t satisfied yet!" You whine and he bends to your mouth baring his neck. You whimper caressing the skin below his ear. He grabs your hand and sits back kissing the tips of your fingers. And even though the touch is loving, his smirk is sinful.

"Then let me satisfy you," he says and before you get the thought that he put in his words, he is diving down and between your legs.

You may love marking his neck as yours. But the mark that engraves onto you every time he swipes his tongue up your labia is definitely the most lasting one.


	8. Sehun x Shoulders

He lays on the bed as you emerge from the steam filled bathroom. You weren’t inside long enough for him to fall asleep, but there he is laying on his stomach on the hotel’s bed, breathing slowly.

Maybe you should let him sleep, seeing that he was exhausted enough to fall asleep, when you were planning on catching up. With your bodies mostly.  
Tours are a pain in the ass.

But he is laying without his shirt with only a towel on and your eyes involuntarily slide up his smooth back and bite your lower lip.

_Wake him up or…?_

You are getting hot and his body is enough to make you squirm a little. He is tall and lanky, and slender, but his narrow waist, and broad shoulders, and handsome face is god-sent. You decide and take of your clothes as you get up on the bed, trying not to move abruptly as not to wake Sehun up. You finally find yourself on your knees over his butt and appreciatively run your hands up his bare back.

God, you love his shoulders. Broad and smooth. He is relaxed, as a person asleep should be, his dominant arm over his head. Your fingers trace the outline of his shoulder blades and your mouth water. You move your hands to his shoulders and knead your fingers in the skin. You may have not received the professional training as a masseur, but you know what you are doing. Your fingers work his shoulders and you marvel, as always when you have time to just look at them, appreciate the build of your boyfriend.

He groans something incoherently into the mattress and you bend down to kiss his left shoulder, which makes him purr. His hands travel down and he grabs your leg just above knee.

You bite a little bit of skin where the shoulders meet his neck, and pull. But when he makes a move to get up you forcefully push him back down and sit down moving from his butt to his waist. You massage vertebras between his shoulder blades and yet again kiss his shoulder. You nip at it, with only your lips, to bite when he starts to wriggle. He moans.

It makes you hot all over and you start to rut your hips on him, as you continue mapping out his shoulders with your mouth, tongue and teeth. His finger dig into your leg and you bite the tip of his right shoulder, feeling the bone under your teeth.

He clearly freaks out, as he flips you over and you find yourself on your back with his sinful hips between your spread legs. He is holding your ankles and kisses one of them. You reach up and grab his shoulders to pull him closer to you. He complies and you feel his penis aligning with your labia, but he doesn’t slide in. You are covered with his body, his toned and _fucking_ gorgeous shoulders blocking the light.

He knows what are you thinking about as he rises his shoulders and smirks:  
‘Bite me when you need to.’ And he slams into you with a full force.

As you were told, you bite him and relish on the feeling of his smooth skin under your tongue and lips.

You’ll bite him many times, before this night is over.

 


	9. Xiumin x Feet

The trace left in the wet sand.

Soft steps on the wooden floor.

Arched sole in the sheets.

For you that’s sensual, to you it’s substantial. You like him barefoot. You definitely don’t mind seeing his feet. High arch, narrow instep, tendons showing its why to the straight toes. No crooked line, no toes hiding under other.

But actually seeing Xiumin on the bed get you. He tends to lay on his stomach, sole of his feet visible. You don’t need to touch them to know that they are soft. The balls of his feet are padded and definitely cushion like. But even now, after his shower, and after like an hour of him walking shoeless around the place, you can still see the redness of his toes and heel – yet again he spend a day in shoes not comfortable enough.

You sigh. How many times you told him to take care of himself. How can a person do a good job, when he hasn’t got a good support? The tree with rotten roots won’t grow.

You crack your fingers and approach him. From the back you can see that he is reading something, but his shoulders obstruct the thing he is reading. You sit down on the bed and you can feel the bed deep as he moves to look at you and maybe say something, but before he can you take his left foot into your hands and without a word you knead your fingers into soft padding under the big toe. It’s a reflex zone for lung and heart. You press on the zone, knowing that not only you relieve the pain in his foot, but also you improve circulation and function of the organs connected to that point.

You knead continuously moving right until your fingers find themselves under 4th toe and massage the shoulder and arm zone. Then you go back to the lung/heart zone and slowly make your way left until you find the spine line.

You work slowly, actually taking pleasure in doing this. You send a quick glance at Xiumin, when you hear the rustle and you can see him laying flat with both of his hands flat under his cheek. The book he was reading, lays forgotten next to his left elbow.

Even though you’d like to only pay attention to his balls (of feet), you diligently massage whole feet. from head area in the big toe to the foot zone at the heel. Then you move to the other foot. It’s amazing how soft the padding is, and yet when you knead your thumb into the skin you feel the bones and the tendons on top of his foot. And the relax that creeps into his body as you work is palpable.

But then again, it’s not like you want him to go to sleep. So when you are coming to the end you use both of your thumbs on the center of the feet – gonad (genital gland) zone.

He laughs at you.

"I knew you would want something out of this amazing massage you gave me," he says as he moves to sit next to you. He pulls down the strap of your dress and kisses your shoulder. "But if it was the sex, you were after, you could have just asked. I’m not going to deny you that."

You laugh and his mouth travel up your neck.

"I was doing this out of the goodness of my heart," you say with a whine.   
"Right," he says and shoves you delicately until you lay flat on the bed. His mouth work your neck and his sneaky fingers pull aside your undies and slither into you. You tense your pelvic floor muscles and sigh.  And then he continues. "Let me show you the goodness of my hand."


	10. Chen x Lips

You hear a familiar whine when you let Jongdae’s cock fall out of your mouth.  It’s hard, dark red and wet, and it is inviting, but your jaw aches and you feel like it’s time for a change. But Jongdae certainly disagrees.

“Get down there,” he whines head trashing on the pillow. You bare your teeth in a smile, but he can’t see that. However, when you move up Jongdae’s body, he doesn’t even try to push you down, hand coming up to your sides, dexterous fingers caressing your waist. On your way, you admire his body but you quickly fixate on his lips. You’ve never seen another person with lips curved like that, it’s a thing you associate with Jongdae, and Jongdae only, and you _love_ it. As if he felt you staring, Jongdae opens his eyes. He focuses on you and his eyebrows ride slightly up on his face. “You are going to kiss me, aren’t you.”

It’s not even a question. He sounds somehow resigned to the idea, but you know he is _not_ against since his hand is kneading your ass as he speaks. Your smile is guilty when you bend down to kiss the right corner of his mouth. As you go up, you can see the other corner of his lips twitching up in a barely contained smile. You don’t think long before you kiss the other one and this time when you straighten he is sporting a pretty broad smile with his eyes closed. He wets his lips and you know that this tongue peeking out of his mouth is a trap. And yet you willingly go into tiger’s den.

You move your upper lip along his cupid’s bow and this barest touch makes the skin of your head tingle but only when you fit your mouth properly against Jongdae’s plump lips, does he react. He kisses you feverishly, hungrily, his usually soft lips pushing against yours. One of his hands is holding you by the nape as if you could even think about getting away. Especially not when he sucks your lower lip between his.

He uses your distraction to roll the both of you on the bed. This time you are the one to whine, grabbing Jongdae’s head in your hands to kiss him again. He wants to quicken the pace and _you_ want his mouth. But you are sure you can find a way to satisfy you both.

First thing Jongdae does is to break the kiss – which you don’t appreciate. You fixate on them, hiccupping quietly when Jongdae pushes his tongue slightly out in concentration. They are puffier now, more red, all because of your assault. You can’t focus on how your chest heaves nor on Jongdae who pushes your knees apart, pushing them against the mattress until you tendons shake from the stretch. His fingers sink into the tissue of your knees when he thrusts for the first time into you – but you, you just grab his head again and kiss him again.

Now he is not that responsive, focused on delivering steady but hard thrusts that still move you up the bed. You are not dismayed by that in the slightest. Your legs shake, your stomach hollows, your skin covers in perspiration but you only focus on really abusing his lips. You want them swollen, you want them chapped, you want to know by heart every single millimetre of them. From one arched corner, down the perfect line of cupid’s bow, to the other corner.

You can feel how Jongdae’s lips break into a smile under yours and you let go, just to look at that.

He laughs, realizing that yes, you’ve stopped kissing him to assess your work. His skin is shining from sweat, his hair matted and his lips are sporting a colour of angry red – just like his cock was when you stopped sucking him off.

He presses his lips against your jaw and you relish how hot they are. Your own lips are pulsing and you know they are just as red and abused as Jongdae’s but they still fall open in moan when he drops down, his chest against yours.

His lips travel up your skin to your mouth and this time he initiates the kiss. You answer it, throwing your arms on his neck and arching your back to push yourself against his body.

“Please,” he whispers against your lips, his own tickling your skin, “steal my breath away.”

So you do.


	11. Sehun x Neck 2

You grunt in unison. It’s been so long and it hasn’t been easy. You are holding his nape as if it was a buoy. Your fingers are sinking into the flesh because you are holding for dear life. Sehun pats your thigh and you shift to secure your shins against the sill. You catch his stare, he laughs.

You join him because, well, this is precarious. You might have gone overboard when you saw him back. Your bag just fell to the ground and you might have said something along the lines _I’m going to fuck you against that window_ but you don’t remember. You do remember letting blinds down and undressing Sehun as if there was the fire under your ass.

Now there is a hand under your ass. Sehun’s naked ass is pressed against the blinds and he is perched on the sill. So you might have said something different. Like that you are going to _climb him and ride him like a ladder._

Flexing arms is the first sign and you exhale when he forces you to raise on your legs. It’s hot and it’s good, and you push your forehead against Sehun’s. You stare him right into the eyes when you go down and he only needs to lift his chin slightly to kiss you. He does and your hands move down on his neck. Your thumbs massage the skin as you kiss. He grunts quietly when he lifts you again and a shiver goes down your spine. _How hot is that_?

Your left thumbs find something. You know exactly what that is, and you break the kiss to attack his neck. Your upper lip feels the slightly protruding mole and you scrape your teeth along the tendon. Sehun exhales but after a second you realize it’s not exactly your mouth on his neck but a preparation. He realizes that you are not going to sink down onto his dick. So he thrusts up. Your thighs tense and your pelvic floor muscles cramp. You moan into his neck but you don’t lose your focus. You start sucking a bruise into his skin, just around that beauty mark and he withdraws again.

You grunt when he drives home again.

Sehun never talks much while fucking you. He grunts quietly, sometimes he moans. And this time you can feel those sounds under your lips. You bite the skin and roll it between your teeth, keening when he gives it to you _just right_. Soon your skin and his skin start to get slippery from perspiration and you hook your arm on his neck to secure yourself. You let his neck rest for a second and you straighten just when he delivers the strongest thrust. Moan breaks out of lips and Sehun looks devilish. Bastard is happy. _Oh, so happy_.

He rests back against the sill and you suddenly feel your back getting cold, sweat slowly drying. He moves your legs to hook behind his back (and you are grateful because there is a clear red line on your shins from the sill).

“Hold tight,” he says and he accentuates his words with a slap that lands on your ass. You grunt, looking at him in fervour. He is smiling, of course, he is smiling. In retaliation, you push your thumb into his tender neck. His eye twitches.

You know when you push on his buttons. You feel him shift his feet, you feel him sink his fingers into your ass. You bite down on his neck when he fucks into your forcefully. Your keen is muffled by his skin.

He fucks you until there is red blush from exertion on his neck, mixing with darker marks of your teeth. He fucks you until your moans can no longer be muffled.

He fucks you until there is no chance that he’ll be able to cover his thoroughly marked neck.


	12. Jongdae x Arms

_“You enjoy it_.”

It was not an accusation by any means. It was said with nearly religious awe, an awe that led Jongdae in his actions. That awe made him yank you away from the wall against which he held you captive. That awe made him push you on the bed, and the very same awe made him cage you under his body.

Not that you were opposed.

And not that you are opposed to his arm stretching above your head, where his hand keeps your wrists. Your clothes were already discarded and you were zeroing on the slope Jongdae’s deltoid. Your eyes follow the lines of his muscles down his arm as far as you can without rolling them back into your skull. You know that it’s not the easiest hold and instead of relying on his fingers securing your wrists, he uses sheer force to press your hands into the bed. His muscles are taut and you can barely even flex your fingers. And you love it.

“Oh, you love it, don’t you?” Jongdae seems both satisfied and still quite unbelieving. Yes, you do, but you are not ready to admit that out loud.

“Your armpit is straight in my face,” you say instead, pulling your hands in tight fists to check the hold. It’s strong and you can feel how much it makes you wet. Jongdae laughs, his body shaking and drops lower, basically laying on top of you and his weight is _delicious_. His free hand travels up your arm, fingertips skipping over the soft skin of your underarm and triceps. Your skin is tingling – it’s such a soft and intimate touch that your eyes close so you can enjoy how subtle it is.

This moment Jongdae chooses to kiss you, his lips equally soft, equally invigorating. He keeps the kiss short and sweet, and it’s obviously a way to keep you distracted because save for few shifts (and one of his hands disappearing from your body) there is no warning before he pushes his way into you and your breath catches in your throat. You flex your arms and your eyes fly open – Jongdae’s face is right above yours, his jaw a little slack, eyes closed as he _tastes_ the feeling.

You turn your head to the side to kiss his arm, tongue darting out to _taste_ the salt on his skin. His purr reaches your ears and just as you glance at him he thrusts. You tense – your legs, your arms, your wrists bucking.

“A-a-a-a…” Jongdae sing-songs and your attention is shifted to his still free arm. You see the muscles shift as he brings it forward, wrist lax, once more caressing your arm. This time he reaches your wrist. You feel how he frees your hands and your first instinct is to grab him. His neck, his back, his biceps – whatever. But he grabs you again, this time your hands are spread, his fingers entwining with yours, but still pressing you down. You keen, back arching and Jongdae kisses your arm in answer and thrusts. And thrusts again, pushing your leg higher up the bed with his knee.

And then, he starts fucking you in earnest.

And when you start trashing on the bed, due to the dull but constant pressing of the base of his cock against your labia and your mons pubis _and_ your clitoris.

You turn your head to the side where you can see sweat collecting on the line between deltoid a biceps. You can reach his arm and you bite it, feeling wetness under your lips. Jongdae groans and trusts again causing a tremor to go down your frame, but you don’t let go.

The arm flexes, and fingers tense around your wrists. Your hands are pulsing because of lack of blood.

The rest of your body pulses because your blood is flowing.

Downwards.


	13. Chen x Jaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although there is less jaw than it should be.

“How long is it going for, now?” You ask the assistant not even looking at her. What is happening in the office just behind her desk is more captivating. When she doesn’t answer you look down and your frightened stare tells you what you need to know – for _too_ long. So you make a beeline for the doors and she, as frightened as she is, can’t even say a word to stop you.

“Good morning gentlemen, I am pretty sure your show was the best morning entertainment for our employees, but it’s time to cool it down,” you say cheerfully upon entering the office. Chairman Kim, and directors Kim and Kim (you know it’s ridiculous, but it is, what it is) stop shouting at each other, but you know it’s more because they are surprised to be gently scolded. In the meantime, you close the blinds to shield the office from the rest of the floor. “Chairman Kim, director Kim, director Kim,” you greet them curtly, coming back to the entrance where you can see them the best. You pat folder in your arms. “I am sorry, gentlemen, I came to discuss a pressing matter with Chairman Kim.”

Both directors grunt something, and you can still see them fuming. Chairman is also enraged and you can see that in the way he grits his teeth looking out the window, and the way his jaw looks even sharper than ever. Director Kim glances at you and grunts again and stands up from his armchair. You open doors for him and he storms past you. When director Kim, still sitting, realizes that you are looking at him with a smile he blushes, grunts and also walks out.

“Well, Mr Chairman, you managed to piss off your closest equity partners,” you say and you see his jaw clenching. He is so visibly upset you decide to forgo pressing that matter and you just throw your folder on his desk and walk over to the window. He doesn’t turn back to you, his jaw still tense so you place your hand on his shoulder and you kiss the point of his jaw, lips touching also his neck. You can feel the tension under the skin. Jongdae doesn’t react, you don’t really need him too. You just take the opportunity to nibble the skin, mouth sliding down. You are reaching his jaw, when _the Chairman_ moves, grabbing you and slamming against the reinforced glass of the floor-to-ceiling window.

Jongdae’s eyes tell you that his irritation is still surging through his body, but it’s changing into something more potent. _Good_.

“Are you going to fuck me against this window, _Mr Chairman_? That would be a cliché,” you say teasingly, hand coming up to his jaw, thumb rubbing the corner of his mouth. Jongdae finally smiles.

“If you only were my assistant,” he says with a mock regret and leans in to kiss you. You can feel that stress has nearly left his body but you can’t have him relaxed.

So you grab his dick. He grunts surprised and it makes you hot.

“I can have you fired for sexual harassment,” he grunts and you actually roll your eyes. You open his belt and you drag it out of his pants.

“Shut up, will you?” You say making quick work of his fly and pushing his pants down. You can sense that he has some kind of smart remark. He always does but before he can run with it, you push a condom into his hand and start rolling up your pencil skirt.

His jaw drops and his possessive hands land on your hip.

“No underwear?” He asks in a voice that sounds pained. You’d answer if you didn’t turn you around and if he didn’t press you against the glass. You kind of like the idea of your cheek leaving a mark on the cold window but you are more preoccupied with yanking your skirt all the way up and arching your back because Jongdae just drives in.

You came all the way up just for that and Jongdae knows it all too well. You both know that there is not much time and it’s more like a quick fix in the middle of the day than anything. You grab his neck with one hand, the other one dropping to your clitoris.

He fucks you with quick thrusts, snapping his hips up and you very quickly realize that you need one of your hands on the glass before you injure yourself. Your shirt is clinging uncomfortably to your skin as you put your arm against the glass. You’ve come in already on the verge, but now you are biting your lips to hold back the noises. Jongdae behind you? He is all quiet grunts and heavy breathing, and it so soon becomes _too much_. Your legs shake and your muscles are all tense and you are biting on your own arm.  Your hand that until now was rubbing your clitoris has become still because you can’t take it anymore.

Jongdae grabs your ponytail yanking your head back and you crane your neck to kiss him but you can only reach his neck and his jaw and you nibble on it mindlessly – it’s your version of begging. Jongdae’s other hand follows your other arm down and he _forces_ your hand back between your legs. He is saying something in low, _insistent_ , voice and he is snapping his hips forward with familiar desperation and you can see the glass fogging around your silhouettes and you can see the city, the sky, and you can feel how your body pulses around him.

 _And you_ love _every second of that._


End file.
